Interlude
by Katarita
Summary: What happened with Puss and Kitty's relationship during the Shrek's movies? Will they be together again? or they'll take different ways? Bad summary again xD


Hi!

Well, this fic came out of nowhere D: I was writing a continuation the first fic, but something bothered me, ( was not inspiration D:) more when I saw Shrek 2 on TV and I saw Puss flirting (like in Shrek 3) and I though, what happened with Kitty? he forgot her, they broke out or what D:, So I decided to write this fic and give some possible reasons. I named it Interlude for two reasons, one I didn't think about another name xD , two for the events between this fic and the another fic that I'm still writing. I don't know how many chapter it will have, but I don't believe that this story will be too long :)

So this goes by during and after the Shrek's movies.

I hope you like it ^^

PD: I dedicate this fic to Guest who review me in Kitty Softpaws's fic :) who had her birthday yesterday :) Happy birthday ^^ (Sorry for the late D:)  
PD2: Sorry for grammatical mistakes its difficult to us.

* * *

Interlude

Chapter 1: Deception

Anger and frustration were what Kitty was feeling when she heard that information.

Everything began with the difficult decision. A suitable paid was offered to Puss and he had to accept it, the circumstances warranted it, the things weren't good, the jobs were less as the money, and if there were jobs, the pay was poor.

So she and Puss talked about that, the job was about hunt ogres and there was a character who would pay so much for this, the problem was that he had to travel to Far Far Away...and well...it was far far away...also he didn't know how long it would take.

Both agreed that he would take the opportunity and to be in contact they would send letters mutually with Mike's help; an old and dependable Kitty's friend.

Everything was fire here, until Puss helped Shrek to defeat the Fairy Godmother. Kitty was passing through Far Far Away, encountering with him in the party, when Puss was singing a duo with Donkey, where they advantage to dance and spend time together, but unfortunately she had to go, because she was following a clue.

After that day she didn't know about Puss anymore.

She didn't received news about him, the letters didn't arrived, and she didn't received answers when she sent them. At the beginning she thought that he didn't have the opportunity to answer them, but when the months passed away, she began to worry, thinking something happened to him.

And then came the day she knew the reason, she was in Glitter Box.

Her blood boiled when she heard other female cats talking about Puss, how they had fun, how well he danced, how well he sang, how well he kissed, and other things

She got up, with the unfinished glass of milk, she paid and left.

There were the reasons of her feelings...

She didn't understand why he did that, she thought in an answer and she didn't find one...she felt betrayed...or in other words...disappointed...She knew how was Puss before their relationship, but she didn't believe that he could do that to her, she had believed in him.

She leaned against a tree and without notice the tears began to fall, she didn't want to avoid this neither, she needed to unburden somehow

* * *

Kitty went to visit her old friend Claire, a white female cat with black spots in her body and the same Kitty's eyes colors, seeming like sisters. She lived peacefully in a house that she inherited from his parents. Also she was one of the few people that Kitty trust (beside Mike), who she met when she newly was beginning with her wanderings as a thief, helping her in an occasion.

-Look Kitty- her friend said - The things you heard were true, I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't know how true it was and I didn't want to see you suffering neither.

-I thank you for the worry, but the next time i would prefer that you tell me - Kitty answered unwillingly - Do you know more?

Claire sighed to see her friend so sad, she had a face as she had cried a lot, and now she was fighting to don't do it in that moment, it was the first time she saw she like that.

- Someone told me that after that event, he continued living with that family, also they were looking for a lost king or something like that - Claire answered pained.

-I don't understand anyway - Kitty said - If he stopped loving me and he wanted to return to be a Don Juan to don't feel tied ...why didn't he break off with me to save me from this bad moment? Kitty asked upset.

-I don't know...maybe there is an explanation for everything ... - her friend added.

-And what other explanation is there? He was unable to answer me a miserable letter! Also i found out it with the prettiest way - she said ironically.

-I know everything look bad, but i can't assimilate that he can disappear like that, he was sad when he left - Claire said thoughtfully

-Don't defend him Claire! - Kitty claimed her.

- I don't defend him! Just tell you my viewpoint! He looked that he loved you therefore I said that! - She answered her.

-Yeah, so much, he loved me so much that he went to wallow with those other female cats - she said with resentment - now I'm hating Humpty...I should have drowned when I was in that castle - she added. In that moment Claire hit her - Ouch! What's wrong with you?!

-Don't say that anymore! I understand you feel hurt and you will hate other moments, but I can't allow you talk stupid things!- Claire quarrel her.

-And what did you expect? I just feel anger! I don't get any answer about all the questions I have! Really I would feel quieter if he would give me an explanation!- Kitty shouted, who in that moment was crying, Claire held her giving her all the support she could while the female cat cried in her shoulder - Isn't it too much to request, don't you think?

- I know my friend, it's understandable that you feel that way, cry everything you have to cry and don't feel ashamed for this, just don't say that again, there are people who love you. The best thing is that you're strong and you'll be ok - her friend answered and Kitty nodded - Maybe the time will answered all your questions, for now take your time to heal your heart ... you can stay here the time you want, you're welcome, and you know it.

-Thanks - Kitty answered with a little smile - you always know what to say.

* * *

Kitty stayed few months with her friend, keeping distance with job offers; no matter if a good distraction, she needed to spend time alone and that way heal her heart to continue with her life.

Of course she felt better but the problem was that the feeling for him was still there. He had been the only one who had achieved she feels butterflies in her stomach like she did to him well that was she thought when they were together

Anyway she asked Claire; although it hurt her and was masochist, that she updates her about every Puss news, but there weren t too much, the last new was he was with Shrek s family; the difference was the couple had had triplets.

While months passed away the female cat was coming back to work, she felt ready also she could distract her mind with new purposes. Even some boss asked for Puss causing her pain in her heart. Some time with details like that it hurt her more than a big fall, he was weak point, not for nothing they were close to accomplish three years when he left, the feeling was strong.

But she tried to be strong and she continued her way no matter she felt upset or hurt with those falls . Without Claire s help, she was still in her depression.

And now Kitty was keeping busy so she didn t feel ready for another relationship, one reason was that relationship s ghost followed her when the people asked for them, anyway it was strange for her, few months passed away and people didn t know that they were broken, news like that used to arrive faster than mail. Even so she didn t blame them both are known and was normal the curiosity for them.

* * *

A year passed away since the situations happened, Kitty was visiting Claire after she finished another job.

-And how have you been? How have you felt?- Claire asked.

-Better...sometimes i have my moments, but it's nothing - Kitty answered calmly.

-I'm glad for that, I see in your face that you're better -her friend said to her - Something new to tell?

-No too much, the last reward was very good, so like gratitude I give you the half, and please don't refused it, it can help to your trade -Kitty said giving her a bag with the money.

-You didn't have to bother, friends' help is free - Claire said surprised for the gesture.

-I told you don't refuse it, receive it or I hang you -Kitty threatened her.

-Fine- her friend answered without option- Thank you so much.

-You don't have to mention-she said with a smile.

It's important to tell that Claire, after a while Kitty left, she began to work, beginning with a little trade with two services, the first was rent lodging to the travelers, for now she had three rooms in the second floor of her house. And the second, a little medical consultation, because she had a lot of knowledge about healing and illness, and she didn't want to waste it. This medical consultation was in the first floor of her house, in the entry she put a room where she could attend.

-With that, you can implement better your home - Have you had success?

-Yes - Claire answered cheerful- It keeps me busy and without boredom, the best thing is that I can help other people, besides giving a good use to this house - she added - And now what will you do?

-I don't know, I suppose I ll wait other job - She said stretching her body.

-You should rest before you leave again - Her friend proposed.

-Nah, that's for weak people, I prefer to keep the activity - She answered her normally.

Claire sighed, her friend won't change - I forgot that you only care your work - She joked.

Well, that was one of the situation which grieved Kitty, those jokes remembered her to Puss, he used to bother her with that, also she remembered her second dance with him ... surrounded with golden eggs...

When Claire saw her friend's face, lost in her memories ... understood that she had screwed up.

-I'm so sorry Kitty, it wasn't my intention- Her friend said afflicted.

-Don't worry...sometime I'll have to overcome it - She said her with a slight smile.

-And you will - Claire smiled her -Changing the subject, I have something that should interest you!

-Really? -She asked curious.

-Yeah! You know that having a good flow of people you can get to know things. It will sound a little heroic, but there are people who are searching for someone who can follow and catch a skillful thief, they don't care who, and how you do it, but if you achieve it, the reward will be excellent. It's a good opportunity - Claire explained.

-It sounds delicious - Kitty answered interested.

-And you as a great bounty hunting I think you will take it. Or am I wrong? - Claire asked.

-There is no doubt - She answered giving the reason to her friend.

-Well, so you will have to get more information with Mike - Claire told her.

-Then I'll have to leave tomorrow early - Kitty said thoughtful.

-It's better, before someone else take the job - Claire added.

After that, both talked a little before go to sleep. Kitty will leave the next day just get the sun.

Something she didn't know was the surprise that was waiting for her in this new challenge.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed it :) It's a little slow at the beginning but bit by bit it will be more interesting :D

I clarify that part when Puss and Burro sing "Livin' la vida loca" many people said the female cat that appears there was Kitty, others said no, but I wanted to use this part to join it with this story xD

Thank you for read it :)


End file.
